Is This Really Love?
by CurseOfTheMoonstone
Summary: Elena Gilbert is in love with Stefan... isn't she? Then why is it she keeps finding herself in compromising situations with Damon? Is what she feels for Stefan really love?


**Is This Really Love?**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

Night had settled over Mystic Falls. The sun had already bled out over the sky, leaving an inky stain in its place. Stars specked the darkness and the moon hung low on the horizon, illuminating the faces of Elena and Stefan with a silvery glow as they lay back on the roof, their hands entwined. The night air ruffled through Elena's brunette hair, and she gazed up at the stars, feeling nothing but love for the man beside her.

"You know I can't stay any longer." Stefan's voice penetrated the silence.

Elena turned to face him, her eyes glistening with sadness. "Are you sure? Can't you just stay another hour?"

"No. I'm really sorry, But I've got to go. Before it's too late." He smiled sadly.

Elena huffed in resignation. "Fine. But you've got to hurry back. I'll be lonely."

She pouted at him, and he laughed, a tinkling sound that was carried on the cool breeze. He stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up towards him. He cupped her heart-shaped face in his soft tanned hands, and tilted his face so that his lips hovered near hers. Elena smiled up him, and wrapped her arms about his neck.

Stefan murmured, "I love you," before gently kissing her. She sighed at the touch of his soft lips, and rose up on her toes, deepening the kiss. They stayed liked that for a moment, lost in their own little world, trying to make each second last forever. Stefan pulled away, and gazed into her chocolate eyes.

"Now, I really do have to go."

Elena's eyes were wide and pleading, lips still parted from the kiss. " Please don't."

Stefan pecked her once more on the cheek, before moving towards the edge of the roof. He turned and spoke. "Look, I've asked Damon to take care of you whilst I'm gone. I know things have been hard, what with Klaus coming after you, but I'll only be gone for a day at the most."

Elena glared at him. "Damon? Really? Do you really trust him to take care of me?"

"I know he's done some bad things in the past, but he's my brother, and I trust him."

Elena could see the sincerity of Stefan's words, so she nodded slowly. "Okay… Just hurry back. Please. I love you."

"Love you too." With that, he swung himself down from the roof and onto the ground below. Elena scrambled to the edge of the roof, and looked down just as Damon climbed out of a sleek black Porsche. He sauntered to where Stefan stood, and Elena could just make out what they were saying to each other.

"Damon, I'm trusting you to take care of her. Don't let anything happen to her."

Damon replied in a smirking voice, "You know I won't. You're not the only one who cares about her."

"I know."

Stefan left then, taking the car that Damon had arrived in. When he was out of sight, Elena turned and made her way back into the house, closing the hatch behind her. She wasn't surprised to see Damon in front of her, smirking in his usual arrogant way. She rolled her eyes, and brushed past him, instead heading downstairs and into the front room. As expected, Damon followed her. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards him. Resisting his iron grip, she yanked her arm free and turned away from him.

"Don't."

"Ah, come on. I know you want me." He lowered his voice so that it was deep and husky.

"No. You know I love Stefan. Can't you just accept that?" Her annoyed tone failed to stop his advances.

"Yeah, but I love _you_." He grabbed her again, and forced his lips on hers. Elena felt a shock of electricity shoot from her lips to the rest of her body, and she let out a faint moan. Remembering herself suddenly, she pushed him away, though the feeling of electricity still lingered in her veins. She gave Damon a strange look, and as though he could read her mind, he grinned.

"You liked it." It was more of a statement that a question.

She let out a weak protest. "N-no…But I love Stefan…"

"Haha, I knew you liked it." His face lit up with a mocking smile.

Elena narrowed her eyes, and spoke with more conviction. "No."

"Aww, don't try and kid yourself. I know you liked it, and you know you liked it. What's the point in playing games?"

"Just leave it, Damon. That was a mistake. I'm in love with Stefan, and there's nothing you can do to change that."

Damon frowned. "Heh. You actually believe that, don't you?" He sighed in frustration. "Why is it that every time I fall in love, Stefan always gets the girl? First Katherine, now you… I just want someone to love me back. I'm tired of being alone. It hurts…"

She glanced at him, surprised at his admission. She felt pity for him, and so placed her hand on his bared arm and looked him in the eye.

"I know you give out that bad guy image, but I believe that you have a good heart. If you just let your barrier down, then that special someone will see who you truly are and love you like you deserve."

"But I want you to be that special someone… Hell, you _are_ that special someone. You just said it yourself; you're the only girl who knows the real me. How can I win you over?"

Elena looked at him carefully. She took his hand, and was about to speak, when he leaned forward and kissed her again. This time, however, she did not pull away. Seeing that she wasn't resisting, Damon grew bolder and held her tighter. The strength of his kiss forced her onto the couch and she dragged him on top of her. His hand slid up under her top, caressing the soft skin of her waist. Elena made a sound of protest and pushed his hand off her body.

"No… This is wrong!"

"Shh. You know it's right."

"B-But- Stefan-"

She was silenced by another kiss. Cautiously this time, he slid his hand back up onto her waist and proceeded to slide off her top. Elena, in turn, began to hesitantly unbutton his dark shirt as he delicately bit the vulnerable skin of her neck, making sure not to break the skin. Damon yanked off his shirt as Elena tilted her head back, groaning quietly. He kissed down the length of her upper body, and stroked his hand along her leg. His hand caught on her pants buttons, and he unclasped them, still kissing down her body. Damon began tugging at her pants, so she wriggled out of them. His lips soon reached Elena's hips, and, still stroking her leg, he brushed his lips down to her thighs. Starting to pull of her underwear, she breathed deeply in anticipation. They jumped up, however, when a shrill ringing noise came from her discarded pants.

Elena scrabbled to her feet, a blush colouring her cheeks, and she threw her clothes back on, shoving Damon's shirt into his hands. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Just as Damon finished buttoning back up his shirt, the sound of the front door opening caused a look of fear to spring onto each of their faces.

"Elena? I'm home!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, well this was our first chapter of our first Vampire Diaries story. I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
